This invention relates to a method of treating a man suffering from an impotence condition with an agent that enhances the effectiveness of the human immune system to mitigate and where possible eliminate the impotence and enhance the man's stamina. 2. Description of Related Art.
The human immune system functions to maintain human individuality by fighting off foreign entities. The MERCK MANUAL, 16.sup.th edition, published 1992, at pages 279 to 303, which portion is here incorporated by reference, contains a detailed description of the parts of the immune system and of immunodeficiency diseases and hypersensitivity disorders to which it is subject. A table at pages 284-5 titled "Cytokines" lists the major effects of such cytokines or immunoeffective polypeptides as interleukin types, interferon types, alpha- and beta-tumor necrosis factor, three types of colony-stimulating factor, and alpha- and beta- transforming growth factor. A table at page 303 lists disorders with increased susceptibility to unusual infections. Nothing in this publication relates to an impotence condition or remedies therefor.
As is well known, remedies for male impotence and insufficient stamina have been sought for generations by a great variety of methods, and with the increasing application of science some successes have been achieved. However, the search for better remedies for this as well as other suffering conditions is enormously costly. For economic reasons, moreover, the search tends to be skewed in the direction of finding novel remedies proprietary to their discoverers and owners. Novel remedies, of course, come into being with nothing known about either their safety or their effectiveness, so that both of these essential attributes need to be exhaustively studied before they can be used as intended.
In contrast, the art has tended to neglect the exploration of therapeutic properties of known substances that humans have been safely ingesting for untold generations. Along these lines, the present inventor has been able to bring about in susceptible individuals within a limited and reproducible time the appearance of headache, elevated blood pressure, facial pimples, signs of the so-called common cold, and pains in a joint by administering selected foods, food ingredients, and relatively harmless household chemicals as trigger substances, and to use these as research tools to study the effectiveness of certain nutrient substances in relieving these artificially produced conditions as well as their natural counterparts. As a result, certain water soluble amino carboxylic acid compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,967 as effective against facial pimples; certain water soluble amino carboxylic acid compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.5,626,831 as effective against the common cold; certain water soluble amino carboxylic acid compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,967 as effective against headache; certain water soluble amino carboxylic acid compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,029 as effective against elevated blood pressure, and certain water soluble amino carboxylic acid compounds are disclosed in US patent no. 5,767,157 as effective against pain in a joint.